Madeline Wallaby
"Give me the ticket!" Madeline Wallaby is a possible older sister of Camille Wallaby. She has made many appearances during the series run, almost in every single episode to date, but she has not have any spoken lines throughout the show other then ambiguous lines or group dialogue. Not much is known about her at this time. Personality As stated above, not too much is known about Madeline due to her lack of personal traits shown. But vaguely, her actions hint at what or who she is like. Madeline is often seen as the silent, fun loving girl who can be found creeping around or just observing everything. Madeline is a very big fan of Ricardo, as shown in "A Stranger Among Us", where she fought with the other girls over a ticket for a concert and got quite the beating during then. She seems to have the same temper that Camille does, and may hint at a mostly friendly, though picking relationship as she had no problem attacking her if Ricardo's concert got cancelled. She was also shown watching him during his practice routines with the other girls. Madeline also attends many social events in Gnarly Woods, such as the concerts and Cynthia's birthday party. She looks like she may be a tomboy, but given her voice and shown traits, she may be girly. Physical appearance Madeline resembles her younger sister greatly. Having the same fur, eyes, and hair color. She stands slightly taller then Camille with like tan-peachy skin/fur and lighter muzzle with brown nose and dark teal-aqua colored eyes. Her hair is worn down, cut at her shoulders with straight-cut bangs and a few small messy strands of hair at the top of her head. Madeline is depicted wearing a purple-gray track suit with red segments at the end of her sleeves, jacket, and neck with a single white stripe on each section and two white stars on the front of her chest, with a single bigger one on her back. Plain purple-gray pants with a single white stripe on the outer leg, and red and white tennis shoes. Her tail looks to be somewhat longer then Camille's. Seen during the end of an episode, for winter Madeline wears a jacket/suit similar to her normal attire. But it was pale/light purple and green. Family Camille Wallaby, her younger sister. She vaguely resembles her, having the same skin/fur, eyes, and hair coloring. Though different style and attire. Their age difference is unknown. Madeline also has a mother who is never seen in series but received few mentions. Appearances A list of all of the appearances that Madeline has made in the series: *Stranger Among Us: Fought with the other girls over the Ricardo ticket, appears at the concert. *The Case of the Mysterious Visitor: Seen at Cynthia's party with a drink while laughing and making conversation with someone. *The Mysterious Snow Rolls: Depicted at the very end of the episode cheering for Milo when he won the race. Trivia *Madeline's exact age is unknown but she is the older sister. Also note that she makes an appearence at Cynthia's birthday party, but was not seen in a school photo or in classes with Alfred and Co. *As both Camille and Madeline resemble one-another, its possible both of them inherited their looks from their mom or dad. *Madeline has a "cat-mouth," but strangely, Camille doesn't for some reason. Which may be one sign they aren't related. However, it could just be her personality type, or they may have a different species parent. *Camille never openly interacts with Madeline during the shows run. Other then watching her and the other girls fight over Ricardo tickets. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m53s129.png|Madeline (on the left) with hearty eyes Madaline.PNG|Having a party in Cynthia's house Vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h59m01s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h57m44s93.png|Under a pile Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Wallaby Family Category:Long-tailed characters